


eyes of bluest blue

by WindyRein



Series: Dream Garden [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, Human Deucalion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an idea that'll probably never amount to anything. So, you know, up for grabs. If you end up writing this, all I ask is that you give credit where credit is due and dude, tell me, so I can read whatever story you come up with :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	eyes of bluest blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that'll probably never amount to anything. So, you know, up for grabs. If you end up writing this, all I ask is that you give credit where credit is due and dude, tell me, so I can read whatever story you come up with :)

Eyes of bluest blue.

That’s what draws his attention to the human at first. The eyes. He’d gotten interested and then found out things. Things like he’d had the worst eye-sight as a kid and had had laser surgery as soon as he’d turned eighteen. Things like he was kind to everyone and there wasn’t a person in the county who wouldn’t call him an angel.

Things like he smelt of rage most of the time.

And when he scents that, that’s when he gets intrigued and starts actually paying attention.


End file.
